Mr. Mite
|250px|thumb]] Mr. Mite is one of the oldest Daemons in Bloody Hell and was allegedly conceived after The Queen of Cold mated with star. He quickly became an elite warrior of the Daemon Empire, ensuring his status as a "hero" among his peers and his rise to power. He became the ruler of his species at age 9,041 and lead his species for over seventeen centuries; the longest reign of any Daemon Emperor. Backstory Mr. Mite's was a high ranking general of the Daemon Empire until he was eventually made king because of his immense strength and wisdom. Not everyone was pleased with his rule however, as his disapproval of wiping out inferior species made many Daemons believe that their king was too soft on their enemies. After several centuries as king, a massive rebellion against his rule was orchestrated by Baphomet, his eldest son, and war quickly broke out. The conflict lasted for ten years, until Mr. Mite was finally dethroned and banished to Earth. Project Evolution first became aware of Mr. Mite's existence after receiving multiple reports of a creature dubbed "The Black Gargoyle" throughout the secluded town of Cinder Glade. After an extensive investigation, they found his habitat and lured him into a trap devised by Agent Gaffney. Mr. Mite attempted to escape his imprisonment several times until he encountered The Professor during an inmate interview. The Professor told him that his superiors considered him far too valuable for termination and offered him a role their organization. Mr. Mite reluctantly agreed, on the condition that he would be able to gain vengeance on his traitorous son. Appearance Mr. Mite's true form is that of a 12 feet tall humanoid demon with blue fur, bat wings, goat legs, and arcane tattoos all over his body. He has a very long tongue, bull horns, and black, beady eyes. Powers & Abilities *'Possession' - Like most Daemons Mr. Mite requires a human vessel in order to blend in with society. This ability has allowed him to escape death numerous times before as he will jump from one body to the next. *'Regeneration' - Mr. Mite is capable of healing from any wound instantaneously, though there appears to be certain limitations. For instance, he will become catatonic whenever his head is decapitated and will only come back to life once an outside force places it back on his body. He is also unaffected by most diseases and illnesses with the exception of those originating from Bloody Hell. Personality Mr. Mite's personality is that of a noble demon; malevolent, yet proud and honorable. He has no qualms about his despicable behavior towards others and believes that the only way to truly be alive, is to give into gluttony, sex, and violence. Despite this, he has shown heroism at times, though he tries to downplay it as often as possible. In fact, some of his colleagues suspect that his immoral attitude is merely an act used to maintain his image as a demon. He also appears to have developed a soft spot for humanity during his time on Earth. Trivia *Mr. Mite appearance, backstory, and role as an honorable demon was heavily inspired by Solomon, one of the main protagonists of NES Godzilla Creepypasta. Category:Characters Category:Daemons Category:Project Evolution